Edelia - Adan the rebelling hero princess of Albion
by Mysterious quill
Summary: Edelia - Adan the youngest and only daughter of Sparrow the old hero king. Her twin brother left her alone to suffer at the hands of their older brother Logan. But the time has come for a revolution, Edelia must over come grief, betrayal and love to become the rightful leader Albion needs.


I don't own Fable 3

I hope you will review it on how i cpould make it better, i will always listen to you my reviewers.

it may be awhile before I put up chapter 2 as i am writing a selection of stories

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ The evil king and chickens.

"Poor chickens" I sighed, I stood looking out of my bedroom window. I had heard a gun shot, i found out the cook had killed a poor, defenceless chicken.

"Good morning my lady " Jasper came in, carrying a tray. Jasper was my trusted Butler and friend. He had been serving me since i learnt to walk. He had always. Been. There for me and he often understood what I thought.

" good morning Jasper, why is everyone mean to chickens?" I asked sorrowfully

"Chickens Madam?" Jasper repeated confused.

"The cook just shot one, i think it wanted to be free. " I sighed, I looked at him, he was pouring a cup of tea. Which he then passed to me." Thank you" I took it, and took a sip, it was delicious!

"I don't know madam, but I recall your father asked me that once. " Jasper took out a clipboard.

" Really? " I smiled, I was a vegetarian, like my father. " Any business I need to attend today? "  
" Master Elliot is anxious to speak to you madam." Jasper said "I have picked out two outfits I believe to be suitable for today's activities." I realised Jasper had put two outfits on manikins like every morning, I had always wondered how he did it without waking me. "Thank you Jasper"I finished my tea, then changed into my practical outfit. "Oh, try and avoid your brother today, king Logan is rumoured to be in a ill temper." Jasper warned

"When is he not in a temper? " I muttered, I caught Jasper's eye" Don't worry, I will"  
"Have a good day madam" Jasper began to tidy my bed up, my dog, Snow Paw, bound over to me. He was a wolf/Husky dog. His fur was grey, but the fur on his feet was white, thus the name Snow Paw.

"I will, thanks Jasper" I left my room and ran down to the gardens to meet Elliot. The guards saulted me as I passed, I greeted them happily. Walter often said the guards were only happy working in the castle because I always cheered them up. Sir Walter Beck was an old soldier who once fought by my father's side. I saw Elliot by the catacombs, the plsce where my parents lay. Snow Paw dashed over to him, Elliot knelt and laughed.

"Ah, brave knight have you come to join my army? We'll face all our enemies together, won't we? Yes we will, yes we will. " Elliot fussed Snow Paw.

" Then the Kingdom is safe" I smiled, Elliot stood and Snow Paw sat at his side.

"Ah, our fair princess, your two knights will protect you with their lives" Elliot said, his voice going deeper, I giggled. "I can look after myself you know "I smirked

" Really? " Elliot asked, mockingly" I am afraid i need some proof. How about a demonstration of your abilities?" I stepped forward and kissed him m, then stepped back.

"How's that? " I blushed

" That was... Well, quite satisfactory. "Elliot was just getting over the shock. " Did Jasper tell you I wanted to speak to you?"  
"Yes, did something happen? " I asked. Logan came into my mind.

" I... Don't know" He stood on the wall and looked out over bowerstone. "Listen, they say a worker wad executed this morning. The castle staff are anxious and it is even worse in the city."

"Why would a worker be executed? " I asked

" I am sure it is only a rumour" Elliot reassured me "but you can guess what people are thinking, I told the kitchen staff you would speak to them"

"Wait, What? I can't speak to groups of people, no matter how small " I shyed away.

" I told Walter about it, he will be there to support you" Elliot took my hands "And I will stay by your side"

"Fine, if you think it will help " I said

" It will, they may fear their king, but they still care for their princess " Elliot smiled" Come on, my fair princess, let's go." Elliot lead me to the kitchen, I had only been in there to get snacks, talk to the kitchen staff or make pies. "I heard all he did was stand up for one of the children working in the factory... " someone muttered

"Quite, all of you! " The chicken murdering cook growled, he saw us" Ah, princess, the staff are waiting to hear your words "  
" I... I know the King has been too preoccupied to treat you as he should " I began, they could tell I was out of my comfort zone, my brother scared me too." I ask of you to ignore any wild rumours you may hear, I promise to speak to my brother about making life better for you and your family in and out side the castle, thank you " I. Bowed my head slightly. They clapped, I blushed with pride, I joined Elliot by the door, Sir Walter was standing by him.

" You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten and you were far too reasonable " Walter said, I felt sad. Had I done it wrong? Then Walter chuckled" it was bloody marvellous! " I blushed again" Are you ready for today's lesson? "  
" Be careful with her Walter" Elliot warned then went to help the kitchen staff. I followed Walter, I nicked a piece of fruit, my handmaid, Caroline would go mad, her first rule was ;never eat fruit in the morning. I didn't like her, she had a huge crush on my brother, she was welcome to him.

" I guess you've heard the rumour then" Walter asked breaking the silence.

"About the worker? " I took a bite from my pear. " Yes, and I am afraid it is true " Walter sighed" who knows what Logan will do next "  
" He is different, he was a good king... Once" I finished the fruit "Yes, he was " Walter agreed, we entered the main hall

" more people to see your brother, poor sods"  
"Sir Walter! What a stroke of luck, will you sign our petition? We need to eradicate poverty and stop children being forced to work. The King must be made to care " A man waved him over.

" Sure, but I doubt my name will make a difference, I'm just an old guard" Walter said "but maybe the princess here will care to sign?"

"T... That would be the greatest honour, your majesty " the man smiled

" Um, okay " I signed my name, Edelia-Adan.

" I am sure it will make all the difference " the man smiled as Walter lead me away.

" I doubt your name will make a difference, but maybe it will make Logan realise you have a mind of your own " Walter said

" He wouldn't care, even if I do " I Looked at him.

" Maybe, anyway today's lesson. I want you to fight me as if your life depended on it. " Walter told me, as I took a sword.

" Ok, if you say so " I swung my sword at him, he blocked it.

" Remember when I used to tell you stories about your father, the great hero king? "Walter asked, after our swords clashed together a few times" Remember what you always used to say after? "  
" Teach me how to be a hero! " I said, as I dodged Walter's blade.

" Every time " Walter chuckled" I wish it was something an old guard, like me, could teach you, but I have done my best. Now strike me " I concentrated, I felt something inside telling me I should strike now, so I swung my sword around, I heard a clatter of metal" Will you look at that! You've only gone and broken it! Am I a great teacher or what? " Walter laughed

" I did it... " I muttered, I looked at the broken sword amazed. I was tempted to add 'or what' but decided not to.

" Listen, there's something... "Walter began.

" Walter, Edelia, come quickly! " Elliot burst in.

" What is it? " Walter headed to the door.

" Outside the castle, it looks like a demonstration! "Elliot gasped, Walter and Elliot ran to the main hall. I put the sword down and followed slowly, a demonstration? Logan would, I mean, will kill them. " Their right inside the castle grounds, I've never seen so many people" Elliot said.

" It has been a long time since Logan listened to me, but I should find him "Walter turned to leave, then placed a hand on my shoulder" there is something we still need to talk about " He said then we t upstairs.

" Let's follow and find out what Logan is planning to do "Elliot muttered" look, the guards have moved away from the stairs "  
" They might be in the war room " I said

" Let's go before anyone sees us " We ran up the stairs and we rushed to the war room, Elliot looked through the key hole then beckoned me over. I looked through, I saw Walter, my brother and his guards.

" Don't question me again, shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders and move onto the crowd if necessary " Logan said.

" No, Logan... "Walter began, but one of Logan's guards cracked his knee, Waltler fell.

" Walter! "Elliot gasped, he stood and looked at me" Maybe he'll listen to you, your his sister, we can't let him kill all those people! " I took a breath and opened the door.

" What are you doing here? The war room is no place for a child " Logan growled

" I've come to stop you, you can't kill those people! " I answered 'they have a point after all' I thought 'and i am not a child'

" stop, wait... "Walter began

" Enough! "Snapped Logan "Do you think you should be the one making these decisions?"

"If you were a good king like 4 years ago, you wouldn't have to make them either " I growled softly, Logan glared at me.

" Take my sister and her 'friend ' to the throne room, lets make matters official " Logan said, I felt fear grip my heart as we were led out.


End file.
